1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and in particular to multiple segmented display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple segmented display devices are known wherein a sheet is scored and folded so as to present different displays depending on the position from which the device is viewed. Thus, one display is provided on alternating segments of the corrugations resulting from the pleating of the sheet and the other display is provided on the intermediate segments. In one form, the pleating is arranged to provide three different scenes, or displays, by a more complicated folding of the scored sheet.
If is further known to provide segmented displays in plastic-coated buttons and the like utilizing corrugated surfaces having the segmented displays viewable through the overlying transparent plastic surface material.